herofandomcom-20200223-history
Eustass Kid
Eustass "Captain" Kid is the Captain of the Kid Pirates. He is an unfriendly rival of Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro and all the Worst Generations (except for his right hand man, Killer). His first known bounty was 315,000,000 Berry. His Current bounty is 470,000,000 Berry after invading Big Mom's Territory by sinking two of her ships and wounded one of her sweet commanders. He lost his left arm after fought against Shanks and the Red Haired Pirates. He formed an alliance with Apoo and Hawkins to defeat Shanks until it ended in a failure as they face against another Yonko, Kaido. After defeated by Kaido, Kid was imprisoned with Luffy for Kaido breaking their wills to become his new subordinates rather than killing them. He possible would form an alliance with Luffy of which of them would defeat Kaido. But he refused to form an alliance with Luffy due to what Orochi and Queen has done to Killer and has been betrayed by both Hawkins and Apoo. Like Luffy, Kid possessed immense Healing Factor from injuries. Even the wounds from Kaido healed after working, eating, sleeping for few days later. Appearance Kid is a tall, muscular man with light skin and bright red hair, resembling flames. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and having little protrusions on both sides. He has dark reddish purple colored lips and fingernails, red/orange eyes and no eyebrows. He dresses in an extravagant attire consisting of black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, motorcycle boots, and a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. He also has a slim bandolier, also with minuscule bolts that go diagonally over his right shoulder then ties to his waist, where he keeps a dagger with a Japanese-style hilt and what appears to be a flintlock gun. He also has gold bangles around both wrists. He wears a pair of studded, square shaped goggles on his forehead, and a large fur captain's coat over his bare muscular torso. The dark brown coat is adorned with spikes on its shoulders lined in maroon. The collar of the coat is extremely flared and wide. He typically wears this coat with his right arm in its sleeve and his left arm under the coat itself. In SBS Volume 64, Oda drew the Supernovas as children. Kid is shown with spikier and more spread out hair, similar to a lion's mane. He also wore larger and rounder goggles and did not have dark lips. He was depicted tinkering with a toy robot with a wrench. His blue sleeveless shirt has a sewn patch, like his pants which are striped yellow, and has a patch After the timeskip, he is shown with slightly longer hair that appears to be pushed back. He also has a large scar that drags from the left side of his forehead, goes down his neck and another smaller one that goes through his left eye. There are two parallel scars on his lower right arm also. He lost his left arm to just above the elbow during the two year timeskip in a battle against the Red Hair Pirates, and until his imprisonment by the Beasts Pirates, he replaced it with a mechanical one that is somehow connected to his nervous system, shown by the presence of several metallic wires embedded directly into his skin.12 The mechanical arm was damaged in his fight against Kaido, and later stripped from him to disarm him and put him at further disadvantage if he rebelled against his captor. His attire consists of his trademark spotted pants, a black opened vest, held down by a belted war kilt. He also has a long dark red coat, worn over his shoulders. He appears to have become more muscular and also has scars on his right forearm, left pectoral, and on the left side of his abdomen. He no longer wears any impractical jewelry. Personality Eustass Kid is notorious for causing huge amounts of civilian casualties. He is generally either angry or making sarcastic jokes. When he feels that he is being insulted, he is quick to resort to violence, as shown when he attacks Scratchmen Apoo, for apparently staring at him. He is quite sensitive to being mocked, insulted or glanced at. He also seems to be cruel even when not provoked, as he crucified another defeated pirate crew just because he deemed them too weak to roam around in the New World. Kid also seems to be quite vindictive, as he swore to make Kaido pay after the latter defeated and imprisoned him. Kid is fearless and has a penchant for violence. According to Baron Tamago, after the timeskip when Kid was roaming around in the New World, he destroyed two ships belonging to Yonko Big Mom's allies. This shows how fearless he is and does not hesitate to challenge a Yonko who is at the same level as Whitebeard. Despite his violent nature, he knows how to restrain himself when in a precarious situation. Kid is also shown to be quite cynical about the World Government. He is not blind to the way the World Noblesact, remarking that compared to them pirates are almost humane in nature and that they at least have charming sides and do not hesitate to be honest about their faults, unlike the Nobles, who justify their abuses with their heritages granted by their ancestors.13 He decides to leave the auction house after Camie is bought for 500,000,000 by a World Noble, commenting that it was like a metaphor for this screwed up world and calling the whole affair a farce. He similarly notes that the charade was over when the broadcast of Portgas D. Ace's execution was cut off. Kid has the same dream as Luffy: to find One Piece and become the new Pirate King. Because of this, and Luffy's recklessness, he seems to have a great deal of respect for him. However, while they often encounter the same problems, Kid deals with them in his own way, apparently slaughtering anyone and everyone who ever laughed at his ambition, in some ways being an antithesis to Luffy. He also seems to believe that possessing the determination to achieve the impossible is necessary to survive in the New World. Kid wants to keep up-to-date with the events of the New World. Despite not being a broker, he watched the broadcast of Caesar Clown's experiment just to be informed. He seems to be rather prideful as he doesn't want to be the subject of false rumors. When he overheard Caribou talking to Luffy about the rumor how Kid's arm was cut off, he corrected him. He also developed a competitive rivalry with anyone who possess the same goals as he and Luffy argue that either one of them would take Kaido down. Kid is also as gluttonous as Luffy. While working in Udon, Kid went all out in his labor in order to get enormous amount of Kibi Dango rations to feed his appetite and ended up eating the prison's entire supply of rations. Abilities and Powers As the captain of the Kid Pirates, Eustass Kid has complete authority over the crew. During the timeskip the Kid Pirates continued to rise in infamy, as evidenced by Kid and Killer's bounties increasing, and their willingness to attack Big Mom's ships. Prior to the timeskip, Kid and his crew were known for dealing major destruction and civilian casualties along their route through the Grand Line and towards the New World. Kid is a fearsome pirate who, along with the rest of his crew, showed flawless resistance to the Haki pulse emitted by Silvers Rayleigh at the Human Auctioning House and effortlessly defeated a large group of marines alongside Luffy and Law. He along with his crew also managed to escape from Admiral Kizaru's attack. After the timeskip, he seems to have become much more bold, if not more powerful, as he destroyed two ships belonging to Big Mom's allies and claims to have injured one of her Sweet Commanders. His bounty also rose to 470,000,000. Kid also appears well connected, as he is aware of dealings within the underworld. He has a strong will, remaining defiant towards Kaido despite the torture he had to endure for so long during his imprisonment. Physical Strength Kid has immense strength and resilience, being able to carry large blocks of stone bigger than him with only one arm, endure the torture of his imprisonment by the Beasts Pirates, and also easily keep up pace with Luffy, all while being cuffed with Seastone, which depletes the energy of Devil Fruit users. He also has an incredible recovery rate as one of the prison guards said that his body can heal in a few days. Similar to Luffy, Kid has a monsterous metabolism where he can eat large amounts of food, to the point where he becomes fat and round and instantly burn all the calories to replenish his stamina. Kid is also an extremely powerful hand to hand combatant. While bound by Seastone cuffs and with only one arm, he managed to defeat Dobon, a Headliner of the Beast Pirates, alongside Luffy. Devil Fruit Kid possesses a Devil Fruit power connected to magnetism. This manifests in two different abilities, both depicting repulsion and attraction of metals within his vicinity to be used as weapons. The first allows him to repel metallic objects away from himself, such as reflecting a Marine cannonball back towards its shooter. The second ability allows him to draw metallic objects towards him and form them into objects, his most frequent use of this being to form a giant arm made of hundreds of metallic weapons and objects and connecting it to his right hand. When forming this metallic arm, he can use it to punch his opponents, or as a makeshift shield to block even a Pacifista's laser beams. It is unknown if the firearms connected to his metal arm can fire at his will or not. In the anime and Unlimited Cruisegame, Kid can also launch compressed bullets of scrap metal at his opponent at high speed. When using his Devil Fruit ability, purple electrical sparks emit from his hands, so his ability may resemble an electromagnet. Weakness Limited: '''Kid's main weakness of the fruit seems to be its dependence from the surrounding environment, which must contain metal in order for the fruit's powers to be used (though this weakness has yet to be exploit). '''Seastone: Like other devil fruit users, Kid is vulnerable to seastone. However, even though drained his devil fruit ability, he still lifted 500 blocks. Inability to swim: '''Due to eating a devil's fruit, Kid lost the ability to swim and leaving him drowning. '''Body Parts Severed: Like Law and Aokiji, Kid suffers more damage after losing his body parts as he lost his left hand against the Red Haired Pirates and replaced with a prosthetic arm with devil fruit ability. Haki According to Kaido, Kid possessed Haoshoku Haki. Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Rivals Category:Strong-Willed Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Dimwits Category:Manga Heroes Category:Counterparts